Just Curious
by Animaltalker
Summary: Fin Tutuola wants to know more about his new partner, so he travels down to the Water Front Bar to talk to some of Munch's former partners from the Homicide squad of Baltimore's PD. Crossover with Homicide: Life On The Streets


**Just Curious**

Fin had just wanted to know a little more about his new partner. Usually when you pulled a veteran, the low down on him was easy to get, but Munch had only been in the NYPD a year, and so he only had 2 previous partners, Monique Jeffries and Brian Cassidy. Understandably Fin didn't feel comfortable talking to Jeffries, and a friend in Narcotics had told him that talking to Cassidy would be a waste of time. Apparently Cassidy had been Munch's protégé, until Cassidy got to where he couldn't handle Special Victims assignments anymore. Anytime Cassidy mentioned Munch, it was like he was talking about the high priest of detectives. That's why Fin found himself sauntering into the Waterfront Bar in Baltimore.

"One of the owners here?" he asked

The bartender motioned with his head to a booth where two men were sitting. As Fin approached he heard the black man in the booth deliver the punch line of a joke "You didn't come here to hunt, did you?"

The other fellow laughed. "You're right, it is all in the set up."

"Pardon me, I'm Odafin Tutuola, folks call me Fin. I'm John Munch's partner in the NYPD."

"Paul Falsone, my condolences on your assignment," the smaller of the two men, a dark haired Italian or Latino said, reaching out a hand.

"Meldrick Lewis," the other man said introducing himself. "Falsone's right. I feel for you having to partner with Munch, stuck listening to all his conspiracy theories. Have a seat," Lewis said, he motioned to his bartender to bring Fin a drink.

"Yeah, and if I was you I'd take out some extra insurance, too," Falsone added.

"Why's that?" Fin asked a bit worriedly.

"Well, Munch is one lucky son of a bitch, but can't necessarily say the same for his partners," Lewis said.

"How's that?" Fin asked.

"Well, been times when bullets flew, bodies went down and John was still standing, not a scratch on him. Other times, he just stepped away at the right moment. Not that that didn't leave a different kind of scar," Lewis answered, he hesitated a moment, and then continued, "Look here, me and Paul, we can tell you stories all night long about Munch, call a few friends to tell some more, but the bottom line is, as squirrelly as he can sometimes be, John Munch is a good cop and a good man."

"Guess that's all I needed to know really," Fin said, and started to get up.

"No it isn't," Lewis said holding Fin from leaving by grabbing his arm.

"John's got a lot of personal demons, I don't know that I know what all of them are, but I do know he's lousy at relationships, and he's really hung up on his first ex-wife. Considering she lives up in New York, I think it's more of an issue now that he's moved up there," -

"Well, speaking of John's bad luck with women," Falsone said interrupting Lewis, and motioning toward the door where an attractive blonde had just entered the bar.

"Who's that?" Fin asked

"John's current wife, who is in the process of divorcing him, which is gonna screw us over," Lewis answered and then quickly pasted on a smile as the willowy blonde approached their table.

"Hi Billie Lou," Paul said greeting the woman.

Hi, Paul, Meldrick, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Fin Tutuola, he's down from New York. He's John's new partner in the NYPD." Lewis introduced Fin to Billie Lou.

"You're John's new partner? Is he doing OK?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, he seems fine." Fin answered, a bit confused.

"Look, I just came to drop off some papers my lawyer says you two need to sign. Fin if you have a chance before you head back to New York I'd like to talk with you," she said.

"Ah, sure, I guess I can do that," Fin said hesitantly, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"The fellows know my address and phone number," she said, and then got up and left.

"Munch left that behind?" Fin said after Billie Lou left the bar.

"Worse than that, he left her on their wedding night," Falsone added.

"Oh great, not just babbling about conspiracy theories, but walks out on a beautiful woman on their wedding night? My new partner's definitely got a few screws loose."

"Maybe, but even so, I'd sure appreciate it if you watch out for that skinny pain in the ass, 'cause I kind of grew fond of him. Don't repeat that 'cause I'll deny it," Lewis said with a grin.

"All right I promise, now you gonna tell me some of those stories or not," Fin asked.

"Yeah, let me call a couple of people, tell 'em were holding an impromptu roasting of Munch." Lewis said with a sly smile.

Fin settled back and prepared to hear the low down on his new partner from the folks who knew. It might even make up for his having to stop by later and visit the partner's missus.


End file.
